Harry Potter and Saving Himself
by Devonny Rose
Summary: COMPLETE Harry, along with Sirius and Remus, go on an adventure to stop Voldemort from destroying the world, through the past.
1. Duck, Duck, Chicken

**A/N: WARNING: This story, for lack of a better word, sucks. I wrote it a long time ago and I really don't like how it ends. I plan on re-writing someday, but for now ...**

Ch1: Duck, Duck, Chicken!!!  
  
Harry Potter sighed as he laid down on laid down on his bed, staring into the enchanted ceiling. He was in his new bedroom in Sirius and Remus's house. About two weeks ago, Wormtail had been caught at a Death Eater raid and Sirius had been cleared of all charges. They (Sirius and Harry) were staying at Remus's place until they found one of their own. That is if we get out of here alive, Harry thought wryly as he heard a small explosion and the two Marauders arguing downstairs. Sirius probably tried to cook again. Though, when he wasn't trying to fend off his godfathers horrendous breakfasts(eggs are not suppose to be green!), life wasn't too bad. Especially after the eventful year he had. Which was what he was thinking about now. What could have been so strenuous, you may be asking? Well, after Voldemort practically demolished Diagon Alley in November, the Minister of Magic had to admit He was actually back. And his first order was to reinstate a very old resistance that was erected in times of warfare. It consisted of only the most powerful witches and wizards, chosen by an ancient sword. And, I'll give you three guesses as to who was chosen the new leader of that order. If wasn't enough to find out that he was the most powerful wizard in centuries, he had to lead a whole army. At only 15! Though Voldemort had been surprisingly quiet since the Alley attack, Harry realized he was planning something big. He could feel it coming. That was another strange thing about Harry. When something coming he could just... feel it. Sort of like a 'change in the atmosphere'. Anyway, as he had already put extra security on the Ministry and Hogsmede, the two places Voldemort was most likely to attack, there wasn't much else Harry could do but wait.  
  
A small clang from the living room brought Harry out of his reverie. Chuckling slightly to himself, the Boy Who Lived went downstairs to see what the fuss was about. He didn't expect what he saw. The room was in disarray. Chairs were upturned, the coffee table was on end, papers floating around. But that's not what caught his notice. Remus was running from room to room being chased by what looked like a giant chicken, clutching a wand in one feathery wing. It was shouting curses at the giggling Remus in what was unmistakably his godfather's voice. Realizing what had happened, Harry doubled over in laughter, holding on to the stair railing for support. The Sirius-Chicken finally gave up on the futile attempt of hexing and decided just to tackle his werewolf friend, sending feathers flying and Harry into new bursts of laughter. A sudden whirring noise alerted him to the fireplace. It had turned purple, meaning someone wanted to get a call through. Remus and Sirius noticed to and stopped their wrestling to answer. The head of Albus Dumbledore appeared. A small smile instantly appeared when he saw the state Sirius was in.  
  
"Hello, Albus, it's good to see you.", Harry replied, walking up to the fire.  
  
"You three as well. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but I have some news."  
  
"Of course. Ah, Remus, you might want to turn bird brain there back for this." Remus smirked at the name and a slightly disgruntled and irritated Sirius Black appeared in the place of the chicken.  
  
"I'll get you back for that comment, my little Pronglet."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Harry's eyes were twinkling with mischief. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ahem, as I was saying, we may have some information on Voldemort's newest plots." Immediately, Harry's expression turned serious. "We'll be there right away." And with that, he apparated the three of them to Hogsmeade.


	2. If at first you don't succeed, sky divin...

A/N: This is a time fic. I know, that plot has been done to death, but I've been reading a lot of them lately and felt like writing one. I'd like to say that it's totally different from all the others, but it's got the basic plotline. Now, on with the story.  
  
Ch2: If at first you don't succeed, sky diving just isn't for you!  
  
The two Marauders had to practically run to keep up with Harry. He had gone into what Sirius jokingly called his 'Command Mode'. And you didn't want to mess with a Harry Potter in Command Mode. He was practically screaming power and respect. When the group reached the stone gargoyle, Harry scanned it for the password. Shortly after his 15 birthday, the Boy Who Lived discovered he had several interesting new talents. He could vividly remember the day he'd shown Albus...  
  
September 1, 1995  
  
A 15 year old Harry Potter strolled up to the stone gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. He didn't know the password, so spent 20 minutes guessing sweets.  
  
"Come on you stupid thing, just open up." Giving up, he smacked the stone beast on the head. But when his hand connected...  
  
'The password is "Smarties"' A strange voice broke through his thoughts. Harry drew his hand back quick, but said the password anyway and started up the stairs.  
  
"Come in, Harry" Dumbledore's voice called through the door.  
  
"Ummm, professor, there are a few thing's I have to tell you about.", Harry began as he sat down. He then proceeded to explain what happened outside. When he finished, there was a proud smile on his mentor's face.  
  
"That, Harry, is called 'Scanning'. It's very rare and can be used to gain the secrets of any magical objects. Use this wisely Harry. I'm sure you'll find productive uses it." Dumbledore explained, saying the last part with mischief evident in his voice. "Anything else."  
  
"Actually, yes", Harry replied, standing up. Suddenly there was a tall man with brown hair standing in his place. "I'm a shapeshifter." The man turned into a beautiful golden griffin(a lion with white eagle wings). "And an Animagus."He continued when he changed back. Harry swore he never saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as much as they were that day.  
  
Back to August 21, 1996  
  
The trio reached the top of the stairs and went in. Albus was sitting behind his desk and motioned them to sit as well. "Now", he began. "I'm afraid I have some grave news. Voldemort has a new plan to get rid of Harry. He is going to go back in time and kill Lily and James, so Harry will never be born." A shocked silence filled the room after this statement.  
  
"What?!?", Sirius asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"He is tired of trying to kill Harry again and again with no results. He wants to eliminate the problem before it begins."  
  
"Anyway to stop him going back?", Harry asked.  
  
"He left this morning. Now we could send someone back to protect him. If I remember correctly, there were three new teachers in your parents 6th year. The disappeared just a bit into the year, shortly after an attack on the school, under mysterious circumstances. I believe that was when the DADA job became cursed."  
  
"That year is kind of fuzzy. Almost if someone is trying to stop me from remembering it, but I think you're right.", Remus replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I believe we were put under a low-grade memory charm. There is only one thing Harry," he said, turning to the boy who was now standing by the window. "It takes a lot of power to preform this charm, so..." Harry cut him off.  
  
"I'll have to be one of the ones that go. I got that." He was surprisingly calm for someone who was just told he'd have to travel in time to save his parents from getting killed too early. Albus looked his somewhat surrogate- grandson up and down. He no longer resembled the scared first year waiting for the shorting. He was 5'8 and had gained some nicely toned muscles from training(he had started to learn fighting techniques last year to prepare for the Dark Lord-he was very,very, good as well).Add that to his cute, messy black hair and expressive green eyes, it was no wonder why all the girls were falling over themselves. 'His parents would be so proud of him right now.', Albus thought, but turned his attention back to what Harry was saying.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, you two should come as well."  
  
"Why us", they asked, together.  
  
"Because you know that year the best, after all, you were there."  
  
"Alright it might be fun, and just think of all the points I can take from Snape.", Sirius added, dreamily.  
  
Chuckling, Harry continued. "I can have everything ready by tomorrow morning, so, we leave at noon?"  
  
"Sounds good." The rest agreed and Harry headed to the Order's Headquarters. 


	3. Order of the Phoenix original, huh?

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had chapters 3 and 4 typed up long ago, but Fanfiction.Net wouldn't let me post chapter 3 and then I got involved with different fics...Anyway, here it is now.  
  
Thanks to Guardian angel of wolves: I'll try and make them longer; Lya; julie; Hermione HP; LittleEar BigEar's sis; LoonyLoopyLisa: Yeah, I didn't really explain that well, but he can; the Queen of Fire and Ice; CrystalHorse72: I read it and it's very good. I'm not really a big Ron fan though, he just....bugs me.  
  
CH3: Order of the Phoenix (original, huh?)  
  
Harry appeared straight into the Apparating room at the headquarters. Immediately, everyone around him gave some sign of greeting: whether waving, calling his name, or saluting. Harry really hated that, saluting. It was disconcerting to see people twice his age acting like he was god. But it came with the job.  
  
The job. Harry was the General of the Order of the phoenix, a post previously occupied by Albus Dumbledore during Voldemort's first rise. He had to lead armies, plan strategic counter-offences, and basically be a 'symbol of strength and power', at least according to Albus. Harry sighed, shaking those thoughts away as he went to his office.  
  
Upon arrival, he sent out Tele-owls out to several different departments. The Tele-owl was an invention of Mr. Weasley's. It's like a magically enhanced telephone, similar to a telegram, but with no morse code. The information he needed zipped back at him only a minute later. Harry was still slightly awed by how fast the Tele-owls actually were.  
  
He thumbed through the teacher records from 1976. Apparently, he, Sirius, and Remus would become Harry Jamison, John Nyx, and Orion Night respectively. Harry would have to make copies of the résumés that got these people hired. 'Funny how I'm making copies to hand in of the ones we already were hired with.', he chuckled to himself. He told his secretary, Victoria Rayon, and his second in command, Arabella Figg, where he would be going. And that he didn't know when he would be back. Asking Vic to send off a couple of letters to Ron and Hermione to say he would be out of touch for awhile, he left back to Hogwarts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know I said I'd make these longer, but I had type this chapter ages before I wrote the Author's note. It doesn't count. Next one I type up will be longer, though. 


	4. And they're off!

CH4: And They're Off!  
  
Harry sauntered up to the Headmasters office, looking as cool and collected as always. Inside, however, he was a wreck. 'How am I suppose to see them? What if I mess up the spell? What if Voldemort succeeds?' These thoughts traveled around his brain, bumping into each other, and making his head hurt. He reached the top of the enchanted staircase and pushed his way in. Sirius and Remus were sitting there, a couple of packed trunks in front of them, making last checks on a list.  
  
"Got everything?", he questioned as he stepped inside. Remus looked up.  
  
"We think so. Except your trunk. We can't open that one. Not that someone didn't try." He cast an amused glance at Sirius who grumbled out, "What would possess anyone to charm their stuff to turn anyone who tries to open it pink?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Did you learn your lesson?", he asked in a very patronizing tone. His god- father playfully cuffed him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, make sure you are all packed." Harry bent over the trunk and opened him. Inside, he saw his special robes and put them on. Last summer, for his birthday, Sirius had sent him a robe that had a never-ending supply of pockets. He took out some knives, extra wands, a healing potion kit, a couple daggers, and secured his real wand in the holster on his right wrist. Carefully picking up the sword of Godric Gryffindor, he strapped it on his back and cast a wandless invisibility charm on it. He figured the sight of it could alarm some of the students, so it was better this way. The year before, Dumbledore had given the sword back to him, saying 'it belongs with it's rightful owner.' Very cryptic at the time, but that was before he knew he was the heir of Gryffindor.....  
  
Anyway, he checked to make sure he had the Maurader's Map and his invisibility cloak. He straightened up and replied, "All set."  
  
"So, who are we?", Sirius asked curiously. In any other situation, that statement might have made him sound insane, but this was a special circumstance.  
  
Harry pulled out the résumés and handed them out. "You, Siri, are John Nyx, the Herbology Professor."  
  
"Herbology? I teach Herbology?", he asked in disbelief. "Wow."  
  
"I know. It's amazing you teach at all.", Remus teased. "You're not only a danger to yourself, but to innocent children as well." Siri just smirked in response.  
  
Laughing, Harry went on. "And you, Mooney, are Professor Orion Night, Care of Magical Creatures." Rem nodded.  
  
"What about you?" "I am Harry Jamison."  
  
"How come you get to keep your name?"  
  
"My name is normal." He smiled innocently at their glares. There was a soft laugh at the door. Standing there was Albus.  
  
"I just came to seen you off."  
  
"We were about to leave." Sirius, Remus, and Harry shrunk their things and gathered to the center of the room.  
  
"You three should be arriving on August 21st." Albus sat down behind his desk. "Good Luck."  
  
And with a flash of light, the ex-convict, werewolf, and the Boy Who Lived were gone. 


	5. Time and Time Again

A/N: Thanks to sristi.  
  
CH5: Time and Time Again  
  
The three friends landed with a flop at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry stood, straightening himself, while Remus helped Sirius up. They looked around.  
  
"Seems the same," said Sirius. "Are you sure you did the spell right?"  
  
"Nope," Harry stated. "But there is only one way to find out." And with that, the group made their way up to the castle. Upon entering the giant wooden doors, they set of towards the Great Hall. Inside, the teachers were sitting at the head table for lunch. They looked up when the trio entered.  
  
"Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Actually yes," said Remus. "We're here about the open job positions."  
  
"Oh, right. Shall we head up to my office?" As they began to leave the hall, Professor McGonagall called out  
  
"Aren't you a bit - well, young?" she asked, looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
"I assure you, ma'am," he said smoothly. "We are fully qualified in our own fields. Now, if you will excuse us from interrupting your lunch, can we please go on to our interview?" McGonagall gave him an appraising glance and nodded her good-bye.  
  
The Headmaster and, hopefully, future professors headed up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. They arrived there and settled in the chairs.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore took out some parchment and a quill. "Why do you want to work at Hogwarts, Mr...?"  
  
Sirius cut in. "Nyx. John Nyx. And this is my friend and colleague, Orion Night, and my nephew, Harry Jamison."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"We were previously working at the Alberta school for Magical Children," started Harry.  
  
"That's in Canada," Remus added.  
  
"Mmmm,hmmm. Anyway, it was destroyed in a recent Death Eater attack,"  
  
"So we came here," Sirius finished. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, I heard about that. My deepest condolences."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, which classes did you teach?"  
  
"I taught Herbology."  
  
"I was a Care of Magical Creatures Professor," Remus said.  
  
"DADA," said Harry.  
  
"Do you have any résumés?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry pulled three sheets of folded parchments from his robes. Dumbledore read them over. "You are certainly able. I think I've seen enough. Welcome to Hogwarts." 


	6. Diagon Alley

A/N: Thanks to Child-of-the-Dawn; Alexa Donaghy; Bekah; Fage of Hyren; LittleEar BigEar's sis; and Kanashimi: I know, but this isn't one of my realistic fics. It's just something that was popping around in my head and I had to write down. As for Voldemort, he is definitely more powerful still. If Harry all of a sudden could squish Vold with a single thought, then the story would be boring!  
  
CH6: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry strode towards the gates of Hogwarts. It was now the 27th of August, three days before school was scheduled to start. The time travelers had spent the past week getting "acquainted" with the castle and staff. It was rather boring pretending like everything was new to them.  
  
Remus had a talk with Dumbledore about his condition. He explained that he was testing a new potion that would minimize the pain of the transformations and let him keep his human mind, and he hoped that the Headmaster wouldn't have a problem with it. Which was only partially a lie. Remus would be taking the Wolfsbane Potion (he had a years worth prepared before they left) and he did know that Albus wouldn't mind, from experience. He just didn't say that he had been using this potion for years as it was quite common in the future. Somehow, the werewolf had said, I thought that would blow their cover.  
  
Now, Harry was heading to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things for the coming term. Sirius had devised a potion that would out marauder the Marauders' Map and hide their names on it. It wouldn't do good if the young students saw themselves on the Map. Or something like that.  
  
Anyway, Harry soon reached the drive and Apparated away. After arriving at the Leaky Cauldron and waving a greeting to Tom, he tapped on the brick entrance and went into the Alley.  
  
People were rushing this way and that, pushing and shoving. Harry loved it. Diagon Alley was the first place he had been to in the wizarding world and would always be one of his favorites, second only to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry made his way over to Apothecary to purchase the ingredients for the Concealment Potion and then went over to Flourish and Blotts to get books for his class. Or, at least, he tried.  
  
"Ahhhh," said a voice from beneath him as Harry ran straight into someone and fell down. There were a bunch of chuckles from above them.  
  
"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," said Harry. He stood up and held out his hand to the person he knocked down. He met eyes that looked just like his own.  
  
"No, no, it was my fault," a young Lily Evans answered. She handed him one of the books he dropped.  
  
"Thanks." Harry was slightly startled to be talking to his mother. He wasn't expecting it so soon.  
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts this year? You must be new, I've never seen you around before. What year will you be in? I'm in sixth. By the way, my name is Lily Evans, Gryffindor Prefect." The way she said all of this reminded him of Hermione when he first met her.  
  
"Uhhh, sort of, yes, no year, nice to meet you, Lily. Oh, and my name is Harry. Harry Jamison." Lily giggled at this and was about to respond when someone cleared their throat behind them. It was then, that Harry realized he was facing the entire group of Marauders.  
  
"Excuse me, I forgot to introduce you to my friends," Lily said. "This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and my boyfriend, James Potter." Harry greeted them all, Peter a little stiffly, as they moved towards the check out counter with their purchases.  
  
"Buying 'An Advanced Guide to the Defense of Dark Hexes' for any particular reason?" Sirius questioned as Harry laid the books on the counter.  
  
"You can never be too prepared, right?"  
  
"Someone's a little paranoid," James joked.  
  
"Just because your paranoid, doesn't mean you aren't being followed," responded Harry. The Marauders laughed uneasily at this.  
  
"Hey, Harry, we're going to head over to Gambol and Japes in a minute. Do you want to come?" asked Remus.  
  
"I would love to, but I really shouldn't."  
  
"Why not? Afraid to get caught? Don't worry, we play pranks all the time and nothing bad ever happens," Sirius grinned.  
  
"At least not to us," Peter added.  
  
"It's not that. It just wouldn't look good to have a teacher playing pranks on his students, now would it." Harry smiled at their faces. "I'll see you in class, kids." He gathered his things and left the shop, leaving a group of very shocked students behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Remus asked.  
  
"What do you think he just said?" Sirius responded, still slightly dazed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I can't read your mind. But, if you think he just said what I think he just said, which is, that he's a teacher, then we are thinking the same thoughts." The group stopped staring at Harry's retreating back and looked at Sirius.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do get the feeling that he was...What word am I looking for?" James questioned.  
  
"Young?" said Remus.  
  
"Odd?" piped in Peter.  
  
"The coolest teacher we will ever have!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Familiar." Lily finished for her boyfriend.  
  
"Right, yeah, familiar. He reminds me of someone, I just don't know who."  
  
"He looks like you, James," Peter said.  
  
"But, with Lily's eyes," mumbled Remus.  
  
"It's probably just a coincidence." James shook his head. "Let's just forget about it."  
  
"I still say, what ever class he teaches will be the best!" Sirius went on. "Anyway, I want to get some of those new products, what are they called? Dungbombs?" The five friends went on to the joke store, taking their minds off their strange new professor. 


	7. Opening Feast

A/N: Okay, I just putting this here to tell you all how I will be updating: this story, DDNT; Corkscrews, and HP and a NOT. This way, I don't work to much on one fic and forget another.  
  
Moving on, thanks to Jordan; Child-of-the-Dawn; LittleEar BigEar's sis; Rose Black; smilez; Spellotape; BeeAyeElle; Kanashimi: That's all right, I wasn't mad. And, I know, I do that all the time, too. Oh, on another note, he 'says' he can't play pranks on students. But what if he doesn't get caught. And that doesn't include teachers. Behold the possibilities.  
  
CH7: The Opening Feast  
  
Soon it was September 1st and the students would be arriving. Harry had told Sirius and Remus about his meeting with their younger selves in Diagon Alley. The all agreed that trying to teach the Marauders was going to be a challenge.  
  
Around 7:30, the trio left for the Great Hall. It was just beginning to fill with students when they sat down and McGonagall had just brought out the Sorting Hat. Then they waited. And waited. And waited. Sirius was grumbling under his about how hungry he was and how it was unnatural to have so many eleven year olds in one place. At the Gryffindor table, Harry could see the other Sirius dong the same thing.  
  
Finally the Sorting was over and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Welcome to another, or your first, year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he addressed the hall. I have a few start of the term notices before the feast gets underway." Both Siriuses groaned and both Remuses elbowed them, while Harry and James each rested their elbows on the table and put their foreheads in their palms. Dumbledore looked at them strangely. "Alright, first, I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and will remain so." He cast a glance at the Marauders, but they just smiled innocently at him. "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has added a new product, Dungbombs to his list of off- limits objects." At this, Sirius (the young one) groaned again. "As you may know, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mrs. Figg, and our Herbology professor, Mr. Mutton, have both retired. And our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, has gone on an expedition to Romania for the year. So, it is my pleasure to introduce our three new faculty members. Professors Nyx for Herbology, Night for COMC; and Jamison will teach Defense." There was a polite applause for the three new teachers, but when Harry's name was called, the small group of friends at the Gryffindor table burst into cheers. The rest of the staff at the head table looked at Harry uneasily, all wondering what he had done to impress them so much. "Everyone - dig in."  
  
And they did just that. Sirius (the old one) ate so much, Harry was sure he wouldn't be able to fit through the door. Not that his younger counterpart didn't consume the same amount. If not more. While Sirius was pigging out and Remus was chuckling at him, Harry was scouring the room, analyzing his new pupils. He could see many faces he recognized - Amos Diggory, Bill Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, and what looked like the parents of many of his fellow future classmates.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Harry could see Severus studying the Marauders because they kept glancing over at him. Harry had to stifle a laugh. He would have to remember to ask his godfather if the young group was planning anything. And if the stories that both Sirius and Severus told him about their school days were true, Harry didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.  
  
Harry could still, vividly, remember the day his potions master had told him about his side of the pranks. It was the day they had become friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
December 12, 1995  
  
Harry was sitting at the table in front of Snape's desk, watching as said person graded tests. He had been there for over an hour now, serving detention for.....Well, he wasn't exactly sure what he had done. But, he was here anyway. Finally, the teacher broke the silence.  
  
"You know what, Potter?" Snape sneered, looking up from his papers. "I think your head grows another size every year." Harry chose to wisely not to respond. "And soon, it will reach your father's proportions. I don't think Hogwarts could house another James Potter."  
  
Harry's blood started to boil and he said, quietly, "We're all entitled to our own opinions, but please keep yours to yourself."  
  
"Do you think that only famous Harry Potter can voice his thoughts. Well, let me tell something. You can't go strutting around the school like you're King of the World. Your father - " Harry just snapped.  
  
"But I am not my father!" Snape brought his head up to meet the eyes of the boy, but instead of the usual anger, he looked like he was just seeing Harry for the first time.  
  
"No," he said at last. "You aren't."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After that day, Harry and Severus had gotten to know each other better and soon became close confidants, much to the bafflement of Sirius, Ron, and, well, the rest of the school. Severus was now one of the most trusted advisors of the Order.  
  
Harry was shaken out of his day dreams by Sirius. It was then he realized the feast had ended and they were being dismissed. Remus and Sirius walked ahead of Harry in the corridor, reminiscing about old times, and Harry was sure this would be a good year for all of them. 


	8. Is That A Coconut In Your Pocket

A/N: This is the second story I've typed a new chapter for today. Why? Because there is NOTHING to do!!! Well, almost nothing. I did go to BJ's with my cousin and we impulse bought a giant box of Fun Dip....  
  
Anyway, thanks to Rose Black: Nothing gets by Dumbledore for too long. He can be fairly creepy in that way sometimes...; LittleEar BigEar's sis; and smilez!  
  
CH8: Is That A Coconut In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?  
  
Harry tiptoed out of his godfather's room, smirking evilly. He couldn't wait for breakfast to see the results.....  
  
Oh, wait. Maybe we better back this up a little here.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Night Before  
  
The three timetravelers had settled themselves in the living room, preparing for their first lessons the next day.  
  
"I've got the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor third years," Sirius was saying. "I'm planning on showing them Bouncing Bulbs. Shouldn't be to much of a challenge."  
  
"Ditto," replied Remus. "I'll be doing hippogriffs for the Slytherin and Ravenclaw third years at the same time. What about you, Harry?"  
  
Harry grimaced. "Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years." He looked up from the book he was reading. "Your younger selves aren't planning something for Severus, are they?"  
  
"Can't remember." Remus looked thoughtful. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You were looking at each other strangely at the feast. I just don't want to be caught in the middle."  
  
"He could be plotting against us you know."  
  
"Wouldn't you remember something like that?"  
  
Sirius snorted. "Whatever it was, it probably failed. Nobody can out marauder a Marauder."  
  
A smirk spread across Harry's face. "Nobody, huh?"  
  
Unfortunately, Sirius was still oblivious. "Nope. And, no one would even dare try." "Will see about that." The smile faded off Sirius's face. "Night." Harry left to go to his room, but he could still here his godfather's next sentence.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to eat my words?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
And he didn't realize how right he was.  
  
Harry sat up at the Head table, calmly sipping his coffee. But, Remus could see, there was a mischievous look in his eyes that the werewolf knew all to well. He pitied whoever was at the brunt of the boy's inner Slytherin. And he was really worried as to where Sirius could be.  
  
The answer to all his thoughts came just when the Great Hall had filled up. A loud shout rang throughout the castle.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
With a bang, the doors flew open and standing there was.....Well, Remus didn't actually know what it was. But he knew who it was. The source of commotion was revealed.  
  
Sirius was blue. Not your sky blue or royal blue or I-can't-breath blue, but a turquoise, sea water blue. It went with the ensemble. He was dressed in what looked to be a hula girl costume, complete with green seaweed skirt and coconut bra. His hands were web and his feet turned into muggle scuba flippers. But, to cap it off(literally) was, in place of his hair, a giant fishbowl grew out of his head. Including toy castle and goldfish.  
  
There was a total silence in the Hall before everyone burst out laughing. Even some of the teachers. The few professors who didn't though, were getting up to scold the Marauders. However, what Sirius did next shocked them all.  
  
"Harry," he began through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, Uncle John?" Harry returned, keeping in their act.  
  
Sirius looked like he was having trouble stringing together sentences. Finally he just said, "Why?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "Just proving a point. What was it you said, no one would 'dare' to pull a prank on you?"  
  
"When will it where off?" he asked desperately.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be gone by your first class, " reassured Harry. "So, want to take a walk with me? I'm sure some of your fish pals at the lake have heard you're back in town by now." With a noise of anger, Sirius chased his godson out of the Hall, trying unsuccessfully to run in floppy feet. They left a stunned group of spectators behind them.  
  
All the thoughts of the school's occupants were on the this little display. A teacher with a joking side? Thought the thoughts differed slightly('Cool' for the students, 'God help us' for the faculty), all had a common basis....things would be different at Hogwarts from now on. 


	9. Classes and Curses

A/N: This story isn't going to be much longer as I can't really get into it.  
  
Thanks to dark-ginr; smilez; Rose Black; LoonyLoopyLisa; Child-of-the-  
Dawn; lilybaby!  
  
CH9: Classes and Curses  
  
Harry rode up to the top of the winding staircase. He had just been chased by Sirius all around the castle and was in need of a nice, long rest. But, first, he needed to speak with Albus. Of the past, that is.  
  
He knocked on the door and was admitted immediately. He went in and saw Albus sitting at his desk, a mountain of work in front of him.  
  
"What can I do for you, Harry?" Albus asked as Harry sat down in a chair.  
  
"Actually," Harry began," last night I was thinking over possible lesson plans - "  
  
"A bit late, isn't it?" chuckled Albus.  
  
"Yes, I know. Anyway, I was thinking about teaching my 6th students the Unforgivables."  
  
Albus looked startled. "What?"  
  
"Well, in the time we are now in, it's always prudent to be prepared." Harry put on a slightly pained look. "As I realized a few months ago."  
  
"Again, I'm sorry for what happened at your school. And I can see your point. You have my permission."  
  
Thank you." He got up. "I better be going, class will start soon." Harry left.  
  
Albus watched his new teacher's retreating back. 'There is something odd about that one. We'll have to keep an eye on him.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched as his first class piled in. And as it was Gryffindor/Slytherin, he knew it would be a long day.  
  
"Alright, everyone," Harry began as the class settled down. "We'll start today by taking roll call." Sirius raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Black?"  
  
"Was it really you who pulled that prank on the new Herbology teacher today?"  
  
"Yes," Harry laughed. "It was - sort of - a dare between us." He picked up his attendance sheet. "Now, we know Mr. Black is here. Miss Caudwell?" He went down the list, trying to remember each face to the name. He stopped at the few he recognized.  
  
After making sure all the students were present, he turned to put the paper in his desk. "Our first lesson will be....Mr. Potter?"  
  
His future father jumped and turned to look at him. "Yes, Professor Jamison?"  
  
"Would you please refrain from pranking Mr. Snape. At least until after class," he added grinning. "And, Mr. Snape, would you stop the faces for awhile as well." Both groups of students were looking at one another, each silently asking how the professor knew that. "On to the lesson, okay? Today we will be studying the Unforgivables." There was a collective intake of breath. "Can anyone tell me what those are? Miss Evans?"  
  
Lily put down her hand. "They are illegal dark curse - the most heavily punished by wizarding law. If you use one on a fellow human being, you'll earn a life sentence in Azkaban."  
  
'Definitely sounds like Hermione," Harry thought wryly. "Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor." He took three jars out of his desk - they had spiders in them, just like the Moody had.  
  
"There are three of them. Can anyone tell me one?"  
  
Remus raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"The Imperious Curse."  
  
"Very good." Harry released one of the spiders and pointed his wand at it. "Imperio!" The spider did a set of jumping jacks as the class giggled. "You think this is funny?" he asked them. "Total control. I could make this spider do anything. What if this was a human? What could I make it do then?" The class stopped laughing. "Now, another one, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse, Professor," Frank replied. That shook Harry a bit - after all, that curse was the Longbottoms' downfall.  
  
"Right. It needs to be a bit bigger for you to see this. Engorgio!" The spider swelled up. "Crucio!"  
  
A couple of students gasped outright at the effect of the spell. The bug was jerking around violently. "Reducio. Pain. Pain beyond pain. Trust me, you don't want this one cast on you."  
  
"Have you ever had it on you?" James whispered.  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry replied. "The last one, Mr. Snape."  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Severus answered.  
  
"Right. The Killing Curse." Harry rolled up his sleeves and poured out the last spider. "Avada Kedavra!" A rush of green light sped towards it and it fell over dead. Harry swallowed. He hated that curse. 'This is a curse that needs a lot of magic behind it. I doubt that any of you could cause me so much as a headache if you tried to cast it right now.  
  
"So why am I teaching you this? Because you have got to know. Especially now." The bell rang. "I want 12 inches on the history of these curses for the next lesson. Class dismissed!" 


	10. The Enemy Is Closer Than You Think

A/N: Thanks to LittleEar BigEar's sis; Headmaster Cromwell; ~Lynx; Child-of- the-Dawn; Anora; Bekah; Rose Black; a; and Elessar!  
  
CH10: The Enemy Is Closer Than You Think  
  
Sirius, Harry, and Remus had been in the past for almost two months already and everything was going fine. If you don't count the fact that Albus was spying on them when he thought they didn't noticed.  
  
Oh, they did know. At least Harry did. And he was trying to figure out a way to shake of the old man's observations without outright hexing him.  
  
It was now Halloween - the worst holiday ever invented. And the way Halloweens went for Harry, the course was headed for disaster.  
  
The day started out well enough. Harry had all his third year classes and they went by smoothly enough. But then came Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years.  
  
Now don't let anything be said against the group of them. The lesson was perfect, they all picked up on the Immolious Hex (spell to make your enemies disoriented) quickly, and there were no points taken. It was right after, that the problems began.  
  
"Remember, your essays on the fundamentals of Immolious Hex used with certain potions is due next class!" Harry called out as the students exited. As he settled down to correct some third year tests, Sirius burst into the room.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" He practically skipped over to the desk and sat down.  
  
"Hullo, Sirius," Harry answered wearily. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Sirius turned serious*. "We've been here for a month now and there has been no word from the Dark Lord. What do you think is going on?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I really don't know. We should be getting word soon. Just have to be patient."  
  
"I know, but this silence is unnerving. Anyway, what are we to do about the Albus-situation?"  
  
"What can we do? We can't have him finding out anymore than he already has. We're still not sure how much he knows"  
  
"That's not very comforting, but alright. We should get going." And the two man left the room, unknowing of the group of students they left behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell was that?" Lily exclaimed as soon as they disappeared.  
  
"Whoa, Lils!" said Sirius. "I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"No, I'm being - "  
  
"Don't even start."  
  
"Lily is right," James said. "There is something distinctly weird going on."  
  
"Do you think they are...." Remus trailed off.  
  
"Death Eaters? I'm almost certain."  
  
"No way," Sirius said firmly. "They can't be."  
  
"I don't know, Padfoot. I mean, they're nice and all, but that was....."  
  
"Suspicious," finished Remus.  
  
"We've got to tell Dumbledore," Lily said.  
  
"Let's go now, the feast is going to star - "  
  
"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!" a voice echoed in the halls.  
  
The group exchanged a look.  
  
"This can't be good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This can't be good," older-Remus said to Sirius and Harry when they arrived in the Hall.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Albus hasn't told us anything yet."  
  
"Attention!" The Headmaster stood up and addressed the corrugation. "Everyone remain calm. Although it pains me to inform you of this" He took a deep breath. "The school is under attack.  
  
Harry and James Potter both looked at their respective Remus Lupins and Sirius Blacks, and proclaimed, "Definitely not good."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* = Sorry 'bout the pun. I couldn't help it. 


	11. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Okay, this story only has a few more chapters. The next one will be up in a few days.  
  
Thanks to Chocolate Frog; Child-of-the-Dawn; Tanya Dinocrisis01; and Blue Dream!!!  
  
CH11: Expect The Unexpected  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Albus' Point-of-View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DUCK!" Harry bellowed. A wave of flaming arrows burst through the windows around the Hall, shattering glass everywhere. "Albus, we have to get the students out of here!"  
  
"It's too late for that." The students broke into fresh waves of terror as Lord Voldemort strolled into the room.  
  
"Riddle." Albus shot his DADA teacher a surprised look. He had thought that he was the only one who knew that the Dark Lord had once been Tom Riddle.  
  
"Ah yes." Voldemort gave Harry a chilling smile. "You must be the one he was talking about."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Right here." It was a hard task to get the Headmaster shocked at something, but when a second Voldemort walked into the Hall......Suffice to say, it did the job nicely.  
  
"Oh goodie, it's a two for one deal," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Nice to see you, Harry. It's been too long."  
  
"Not long enough."  
  
"And here I was trying to be nice. Oh well." He glanced over at Nyx and Night. "Seems like you brought the cavalry in."  
  
"We wouldn't want to miss the entertainment of Harry kicking your arse again. Can't get that anywhere else," said John.  
  
Voldemort smirked, but ignored him. "Can't go anywhere without Dumb and Dumber, can you?" He shook his head. "Let's see how they match up with own army."  
  
At those words, Death Eater after Death Eater marched into the Hall. Harry surveyed the thirty or so soldiers with disinterest.  
  
"Can't go anywhere without your little pets, can you?" he retorted.  
  
"If that's the way you want to play, Harry......." Without warning he shot of a Cruciatus Curse. Albus gasped as Professor Jamison blocked it. To his knowledge, there was NO WAY to block Cruciatus Curse. It was impossible. Yet he still did it. And that one curse opened the floodgates to a full-on attack. 


	12. A Job Well Done

A/N: Okay, I actually have a really good reason for not updating recently. You see, I typed this chapter up at my cousin's house and she offered to beta it for me. So I said yes. That was almost three weeks ago. I just got it back. It'll be the last time I ever use a beta reader.  
  
Anyway, much thanks to griffingirl101: I thank you for actually hanging on this long. If I had been in your place, I would have given up ages ago; Jedi Master Calriel; Child-of-the-Dawn; LittleEar BigEar's sis; Prophetess Of Hearts; Authoress; bob; JerseyGirl03; Anora; potter-man1; juggling stars Nitte iz; someone; Jordan; 2 words; Little Elflet; LoonyLoopyLisa; siriusblack; stayblue; gothgirl.com; water drifter; dark-gin; two2feet: Ack! Thanks for pointing that out, I do things like that all the time. Spell Check is my best friend!; and Miss Malfoy3!!!  
  
CH12: A Job Well Done  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~James' Point-of-View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, quick recap.  
  
Ten minutes ago, he was convinced that Professor Harry Jamison was a full- blown, black-cloak, scary-mask Death Eater.  
  
But now......  
  
James watched as their mysterious Defense professor traded spells with a second You-Know-Who, one that he obviously already met. And what a duel it was. Jamison was shooting off curse at record speed, using anything short of the Unforgivables. Though the Dark Lord was more than making up for that.  
  
How the hell did this happen?  
  
He didn't have much time to ponder this as a deep red hex was sent his way. The Great Hall was a battle zone.  
  
By his side, his girlfriend was fighting back fiercely. He turned to help her, but a shrill scream pierced through the room. Everyone stopped in their tracks.  
  
A first year Hufflepuff girl was shrieking, pointing to a prone figure on the floor. Professor McGonagall.  
  
The scene went by in slow motion. Professor McGonagall not moving. The Potions teacher, Mertin, getting hit by an eerie green light as he rushed to her aid. Jamison making a sharp movement, sending one last spell at You- Know-Who.  
  
"Transpotio Futara Antari Nigh Hun Nigh Sept Oct Trent!" he chanted.  
  
In a burst of yellow, one of the Dark Lords disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's Point-of-View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry smirked. Game points: Potter - one. Riddle - zip.  
  
"Do you want to be next?" he threatened the younger Voldemort.  
  
"Where did you send him?" Sirius asked as he came up to stand at Harry's side.  
  
"Back where he belongs." He gave a Slytherin-ish smile. "But in Antarctica."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Harry turned back to Voldemort. "So what's going to be?"  
  
"If all he said was true, this won't be the last time we meet." At Harry's nod of assurance, he continued. "I'll wait."  
  
"I'll see you soon then."  
  
"Or maybe....." Voldemort smirked evilly. "Not. Avada Keda - "  
  
With a quick wave of his hand, Harry sent Voldemort and his Death Eaters back the same way as the other one.  
  
"That was easier than I thought it would be."  
  
Sirius looked at him incredulously. "You have a strange definition of easy."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He walked over to where Remus was attending to the Transfiguration Professor's wounds.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Her pulse is weak," Remus responded. "She going to need a Tapirus Potion, Harry."  
  
"Is there anyone here who can make it?"  
  
"Just one." He motioned to Professor Mertin.  
  
Pomphrey shook her head sadly. "He's dead."  
  
"But if he's the only one who can brew the potion, McGonagall ..... "Lily trailed off and her eyes teared up.  
  
"I can't think of anyone we can get here to make the potion in time," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"I can get someone," said Harry quietly. He looked up at the Headmaster. "Just give me five minutes."  
  
"Go. But," he added. "when you get back, there are many questions you need to answer."  
  
Harry nodded grimly. It was time to get Hogwarts best Potion Master. Eliciting shocked gasps from the crowd, he Apparated out of the school.  
  
"Many questions." 


	13. What?

A/N: Here it is. The second to last chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to Griffingirl101: *mysteriously* He didn't Apparate; Cestrel; LittleEar BigEar's sis; dracolover; Authoress; stayblue; water drifter; JerseyGirl03; LadyLilyPotter; Julia; Miss Perfect; and monev!!!  
  
CH13: What?!?  
  
Severus Snape was not having a good day. His 'wonderful' second year Hufflepuffs had managed to bleach his ever-present black robes and after two more hours of grading essays .... He figured he deserved a nice sleep.  
  
Unfortunately .....  
  
"Sev! Wake-y, wake-y, eggs and bake-y!" an annoyingly cheerful voice rang throughout the dungeons.  
  
Severus groaned and lifted his head from his pillow. "Harry?"  
  
Harry pulled the blanket off the bed, exposing Severus to the icy air of the dungeons.....  
  
..... before hurriedly throwing it back on.  
  
"You know," snickered Harry. "You should really sleep in .... something. I didn't want to see that."  
  
The Potions Master grumbled and wrapped his blankets around him, glaring at his student.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You up for a little trip?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How the hell did he just Apparate in Hogwarts?!?" the young Snape exclaimed.  
  
"He didn't exactly Apparate .... " the old Sirius began uncomfortably. 'Harry, get back here.'  
  
"Professors, what is going on - " James started, but was interrupted.  
  
In another 'pop!', Harry appeared once again. But with .....  
  
"You brought him!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you too, Black."  
  
Jaws dropped all over the Hall.  
  
"Shove it, Snape."  
  
Eyes bugged out as well.  
  
The young Sirius and Severus exchanged glances.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was not the way it was suppose to go.  
  
"Do I have to separate you two?" Remus asked.  
  
"Not now, Lupin."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Remus," Severus and Snape said respectively without breaking their glaring contest.  
  
"Do you three have to fight all the time?" asked Harry.  
  
Yes," they said, still bickering.  
  
"All right, that's it!" The trio stopped and stared at him. It was a rare sight to see Harry loose his temper. "I've had it with! Sirius, I brought Severus here to help McGonagall. Sev, Sirius and Remus are here to help with this assignment. Now, could you all get over yourselves. You're thirty- six years old! Forget the schoolboy grudges! Okay?"  
  
"Right!" Sirius and Remus sat back down while Severus started making the potion.  
  
Harry smiled. "That wasn't too hard, now was it." 


	14. You Can't Change Your Past

A/N: It's the end.  
  
Oh, and to stop any confusion ....  
  
Old Sirius = Padfoot  
  
Young Sirius = Sirius  
  
Old Remus = Moony  
  
Young Remus = Remus  
  
Old Snape = Severus  
  
Young Snape = Snape  
  
CH14: You Can't Change Your Past  
  
"She'll be better in a few hours," Severus said, finally cleaning up his potion supplies.  
  
The Hall let out a collective breath of relief. But it wasn't over.  
  
"Now, can we get some answers?" Sirius questioned, studying his older self with interest.  
  
"I think we'd all like that," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well," Moony began. "It's quite a long story .... "  
  
"We're from the future!" Padfoot said.  
  
"Maybe it's not that long of a story."  
  
"Who - huh - what?" Madame Pomphrey stuttered.  
  
"Mr. Black - " Dumbledore started.  
  
"Call me Sirius."  
  
"Sirius," he amended. "What brings you to the past?"  
  
"Now 'that' is a long story."  
  
Moony clapped a hand to his forehead. "Oy!"  
  
"You'd better ask Harry."  
  
"I would, but .... "  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was walking towards the Quidditch pitch, deep in thought.  
  
'Why? Why did they have to find out? I can't face them .... '  
  
He jumped on one of the school broomsticks and took off into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Padfoot asked frantically.  
  
"Calm down, Siri," said Moony. "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"You know, Harry. "He didn't want them to know in the first place .... "  
  
"Who to know?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"His par - nobody," Padfoot changed hastily.  
  
"He has to be nearby somewhere," Severus said.  
  
"Maybe he went to Hogsmeade?" said a young Amos Diggory.  
  
"Why would he go there?"  
  
"If he's that upset, he might have gone out for a drink," said a Slytherin 4th year, matter-of-fact.  
  
"He can't drink!" Padfoot burst out. "He's only sixteen!"  
  
"I think we need the whole story," said Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...... so then we came here, to stop Voldemort from killing Lily and James."  
  
"Let me get this straight," James said. "We are Professor Jamison's parents?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Whoa. Lily - " he stopped. "Where's Lily?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?" a voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
Harry swooped down and came face to face with his speaker. His mother.  
  
"Er - "  
  
"I was worried about where you went," she explained. "Sirius is having a fit in there. Your Sirius, I mean."  
  
"He told you, didn't he?" whispered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, about me being your .... "  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's weird, but it really explains a lot .... You have my eyes ..... "  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"What?" Lily's eyes widened in understanding. "That's why you didn't want us to know. We ... "  
  
"We're killed when I was one."  
  
"Oh, Harry." Harry breath stopped as Lily wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"I - I love you too, Mum."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have a good trip!" James shouted as the time travelers gathered in the center of the Hall.  
  
"We will." Harry smiled. "Try not to destroy Hogwarts!"  
  
"Listen Severus," McGonagall said. "I want to thank you for what you did - "  
  
"It was no problem," said Severus. "Though, you could go easy on my younger self ... "  
  
"We've taken him over to our side!" exclaimed Padfoot.  
  
"God help me."  
  
"Just what we need - another Sirius," Remus groaned.  
  
"Come on, guys!" Harry said.  
  
They waved to the occupants of Hogwarts, before disappearing once more.  
  
"That's it then," Professor Sprout sighed. "They're gon - "  
  
An invisible haze fell over the school.  
  
Sprout shook her head. "What was I saying? Oh, yes. Has anyone seen Professor Jamison?"  
  
"Not all day," McGonagall replied. "I haven't seen Night or Nyx either, for that matter."  
  
"Strange, very strange. I wonder .... " Dumbledore stopped abruptly and changed demeanor. "Oh well. I'll just go draft some ads for the 'Daily Prophet'."  
  
And life in Hogwarts went on as usual.  
  
THE END 


End file.
